Help From My Friend(s)
by Rebel277
Summary: Sam/Harry; Hells Gate has been open and Bobby decided to call a friend to see if he can help. He wasn't expecting the entire team to show up. I'm going to update whenever, I don't have a schedule. Just a warning before hand...
1. Help

**Help From My Friend(s)**

 _ **Harry Potter/Supernatural**_

 _Hells Gate has been open and Bobby decided to call a friend to see if he can help. He wasn't expecting the entire team to show up._

 _Possible slash_

 **Chapter 1. Help**

Bobby and the two Winchester boys wearily sat down on the couch in Bobby's living room. Books piled up in every corner but some where knocked down in haste. They failed. The devils gate has been open and multiple demons have escaped. Now it was up to them to put the demons all back. Thing is, there was only three of them and millions of demons. It was going to be messy unless they got some help. Ellen was out of the question as she was still mourning over the loses at the roadhouse, Jo was with her. Most of their friends were dead so they didn't exactly have a lot of options.

Bobby had one contact who would probably help. He winced at the thought though, his friend was still a kid, no matter how old he got. Bobby really didn't want to drag him into another war but it was the best chance they had at surviving. Bobby fingered his phone, absentmindedly getting the boy's attention and pressed the speed dial. It rang for a couple of seconds and Bobby pressed the speaker button, not wanting to hide anything from Sam and Dean. It only took four rings before someone answered.

" _Ello?"_ A British voice asked before grunting, the sound of metal cutting into skin echoed through the receiver.

"Harry?" Bobby asked hesitantly, the sounds of the fight were loud even through small device.

" _Harry James Potter, are you seriously on the phone right now?! What's the matter with you?!"_ A shrill female voice shrieked, making the men wince.

" _It would have been rude if I didn't answer 'Mione! Your the one always complaining about our manners!"_

" _Hurry up or so help me I will bombarda your ass!"_

" _Ok ok geez! Your mad women,"_ the male voice complained before giving his attention back to the phone. _"You heard the lady lads, who are ya and what do you want?"_

"Harry it's me, Bobby Singer?"

It was quiet for a second before the voice answered, a bit timidly. _"Bobby? Your actually talking to me? Why? Something serious must of happened, are you ok?"_

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, especially as Bobby bowed his head in guilt.

"We are ok for now but something really bigs happened. I really hate to drag you into this kid but-"

" _No no I get it."_ The male voice sounded a bit sad before a nonchalant tone came from him. _"What happened?"_

"We sorta opened a Hell's Gate."

It was silent on the other side before loud cursing blew through, making the men since again. A lot more explosions and yelling echoed as the fight seemed to be reaching its climax before the male's pissed off voice snarled at them.

" _You bloody fucking idiots! We will be there in 20 minutes. Goddammit Singer! Is that why you called me? To clean up your fucking mess?! That's low, even for you."_ The call clicked to a close leaving two men shocked and one filled with shame.

"Bobby, who was that?" Sam asked, curiosity leaking into his voice. Bobby sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Someone I used to know and left off with bad terms. But if anyone could help capture the demons and possibly save Dean from his contract, it would be Harry."

Exactly 20 minutes later the door to the kitchen slammed open. All three jumped up, pulling out their guns. They waved for a second as a teenage boy, probably only 17 walked in. He had unruly black hair, eccentric green eyes that were currently filled with anger and a small, lithe body.

"Harry." Bobby greeted.

"What have you done?" Harry asked, the harshness in his tone didn't go unnoticed. He gave barely a glance at Sam and Dean, hounding back to Bobby. "And why the hell do you need my help?"

"What do you know about Demons?" Sam asked. Just as Harry was about to answer, he was cut off as water splashed into his face. _He wasn't amused_.

"I know enough." He announces, wiping his face. "Why?"

"A demon has been after our family for a while. We killed him just recently and accidentally opened Hell's Gate." Sam said sheepishly, guilt welling inside him as Harry rubbed his eyes.

"And I'm here because?"

"We need your help getting demons." Dean snapped feeling a bit pissed as Harry's tone. It was like he didn't care at all.

"And breaking a deal." Sam added. Harry blinked and started to laugh.

"You-You cant break a deal." He shook his head in disbelief at the Winchesters. "It's like an unbreakable vow. You try to _break_ it, you die. End of discussion. Who was stupid enough to make a deal with a fucking demon?!"

"Me." Dean snarled. "I was saving my brothers life. His for mine."

Harry was quiet for a few seconds before nodding a little. "I can respect that. Doesn't mean it was right, but I can respect that."

"Please Harry," Bobby pleaded. "I wouldn't have called unless I wanted to patch things up and get your help."

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me?" Harry asked, gaze hard and unwavering. "I was 14, I was scared and lost. You have been helping me out since I was 11. I could trust you. When I told you my secret, the most important part of me, do you remember what you said?"

"Harry-"

"You told me that if I ever survived, to lose your number."

Dean and Sam both gaped in shock and probably wouldn't have believed it if Bobby hadn't reacted the way he did. Guilt poured off the man in waves and he looked so sad.

"I'm so sorry Harry."

"It's a little late for that." Harry sighed, looking back to the Winchesters before letting out a small whine. "Ok fine! We'll help you. But only because they are both _extremely_ good looking!"

Sam blushed yet felt oddly proud while Dean just smirked before frowning. "Wait, _we?"_

"You don't know who I am do you?" Harry chuckled. "I would at least think you would let them know who they were dealing with Bobby."

"Boys," Bobby cleared his throat. "This is Harry, leader of the Seven Deadly Sins."


	2. The Seven Deadly Sins

**Help From My Friend(s)**

 _ **Harry Potter/Supernatural**_

 _Hells Gate has been open and Bobby decided to call a friend to see if he can help. He wasn't expecting the entire team to show up._

 _Possible slash_

 **Chapter 2. Seven Deadly Sins**

Dean and Sam expected a lot of things. Cmon, not a lot could surprise them. But that…that was surprising. Harry was just a kid! How could he be apart of the Seven Deadly Sins? The Seven Deadly Sins are a really well known name in the hunting community. They just sorta popped up one day and never went away. They were very skilled and each person held a sin to something he or she did in their life. It was said that God permanently marked them and now they save people, hunt things, etc. Harry rolled his eyes and lowered the top of his shirt, showing his collarbone. Right along it was the mark of a dragon eating its tail, the mark of wrath.

From rumors, Wrath was the leader and most powerful of them all. Harry smirked as the recognition flooded through them. Harry waited for them to make the first move and felt oddly pleased that they put away their weapons (though still in close range).

"Don't worry, I don't bite…hard." He winked, making Dean smirk and Sam roll his eyes.

"Great, there's another one."

Harry actually laughed and could feel himself relaxing a bit. Bobby let out a small sigh and cleared his throat.

"So when are the others going to be here?"

"They already are." A shark like grin stretched upon Harry's face as he snapped his fingers. Immediately footsteps thundered in, voices arguing over each other before six more people came into sight. Harry greeted them with a warm smile and the people took it as an invitation to explore.

"So what have you got us into now Potter?" A platinum blonde haired boy asked, sliding beside the smaller male. The Winchester's blinked at how short Harry actually was. He was really intimidating when mad it seemed then, figures.

"Idiots opened Hell's Gate. It's our job to put all the demons back."

"That's not all." The blondes eyes narrowed. Harry shifted uncomfortably and he shrugged.

"Harry," the voice from the phone said softly. It was a women with long brown hair, a beautifully curved body, glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose, stared down at them. She had a plain white button down shirt and blue shorts on. Her lips were a luscious red, giving Dean the feel she was the Bad Teacher sort. "Just tell us, love."

"We also have to find a way to break a demon deal."

"But those are like unbreakable vows, aren't they?" A tall boy with ginger hair asked. Freckles dusted his face and blue eyes (haunted blue) gazed at Sam and Dean. "Besides, what idiot would make a demon deal anyway?"

"I'll give you three guesses." Harry teased, before turning back to the Winchesters. "I think we should introduce ourselves, properly though." Harry stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, gazing almost lazily at them though a certain power lingered, leaving them slightly on edge. "I'm Harry Potter, Sin of Wrath. The Dragon Sin." His eyes flashed a dangerous green, almost like the Hulk's before going back to the cool emerald.

A blonde girl, they didn't notice before, walked next to Harry and shouldered him gently before looking over the trio. She had crystal blue eyes and seemed all knowing, sorta like the vibe Missouri gave off. "I am Luna Lovegood, Sin of Gluttony. The Boar Sin."

"Gluttony?" Dean questioned. The girl seemed rather thin but Luna smiled surreally at him.

"Looks can be deceiving Dean Winchester."

"Ok that's creepy."

"Moving on," Harry interrupted, patting Luna gently on the head.

The blonde male stood from where he was leaning on the table on the other side of Harry. He flicked his hair over his forehead and gave them a bored look. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Sin of Greed. The Fox Sin."

The ginger haired boy, who was almost as tall as Sam started next. "Im Ronald Weasley, Sin of Envy. The Snake Sin."

"Do you even get how ironic that is?" Harry cackled, his laugh making the other Sins shake their head in amusement. "I mean, seriously! God had to have been screwing with us."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. At least I don't have a damn baskalisk as tattoo."

"Hey, it's a Norwegian Ridgeback!"

Both boys fell into laughter and Hermione adjusted her glasses, slapping them both on the back of the head. Both boys yelped and glared at her but fell silent. She rolled her eyes and straightened her shirt.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Sin of Lust." She smirked, winking at the boys. "The Goat Sin."

"I never knew goats could be sexy." Dean whispered to Sam who snorted with amusement.

"Neville Longbottom," a plain brown haired boy with brown eyes said. He was sorta muscley but held himself in more of a shly confident way. "Sin of Sloth. The Bear Sin." He gave an awkward wave before flipping open one of the few exorcism books.

"And I am Blaise Zabini, Sin of Pride." A tall Italian teen puffed out his chest and eased himself next to Luna. "The Lion Sin."

Immediately Harry started laughing again. "I-I'm sorry! It's just to funny!"

"It would have been more amusing if Draco received the lion Sin." Luna stated, causing Harry to giggle madly. Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"This is our leader. Eventually, we are all gonna die."

Sam snorted and rubbed his arms, feeling chills at all the powerful beings in the room.

"He doesn't seem that bad."

"He isn't...normally." Blaise explained, gazing sideways to Draco who raised and eyebrow. "He's just been conversing with Loki lately. Honestly putting those two together," he shook his head, black hair falling across his eyes. "Not our best idea."

"Loki is a friend." Harry stressed, face turning back to being serious. "He may be able to help us, so it's not smart to dismiss him. But onto more important matters," The rest of the Sins stood straight and gazed at Harry waiting for his instructions.

"'Mione, I want you looking through every single book we've got, there has to be a loop hole around Unbreakable Vows. We can use the information to find a way to stop Dean's deal without the shitty consequences. Check out the Black Library if you must, Creature will be of service to you."

"Alright." Hermione nodded and with a wave, she disapperated. Dean gaped and turned to Sam before looking to Bobby and back to the spot she disappeared from.

"Luna, Blaise, I want you too to start calculating every single demonic sign in America. Look for electrical storms, sudden death of crops, all from the last 24 hours."

"On it," Blaise said, grabbing Luna's hand and dragging her into the kitchen, easily working with Luna's computer.

"Ron, I want you looking for missing persons reports from the last 24 hours through out America. Check the morgue, local police reports, anything. Demons are going to be hosting on whatever they can get their grubby hands on and I don't want innocent people killed."

Ron nodded and walked in with Blaise and Luna, easily taking up an loosen chair and pulling out his own laptop from thin air. This was getting freaky, even for Dean and Sam.

"Draco, I need you to head to the Ministry in England. Tell them to keep a look out for any dark auras and stock up on holy water. Also tell them to check on the dementers in Azkaban. It wouldn't do us any good if they were inslaved to demons."

"Alright. Where are you going?" Draco asked, eyeing Harry who fidgeted under his gaze.

"I'm going to check on Teddy and Andromeda. I want to make sure they are safe and ok. I might just ask them to stay at the Black House until this all blows over."

"Harry..."

"It's going to be the last time I see them for a while." Harry huffed, crossing his arms. "I atleast want to tell Teddy why I won't be their for his birthday. He's turning three you know."

Sam gazed to Dean who looked a bit shocked but otherwise sympathetic. Sam couldn't help but ask, "You don't take him hunting with you?"

"Are you mad?" Harry snarled, eyes flashing in anger and confusion. "He's just a baby. I know how John raised you, I understand he did what he _thought_ was best, but Teddy is never going into this life if I have anything to say about it. His father would be disappointed in me."

"His...Father?"

"I'm Teddy's godfather."

"Oh."

Harry sighed, letting his anger simmer down (his temper really grew since getting the mark and he couldn't help but wonder how Lilly would be if she had it). Turning to Draco, his finished his order. "When your done there go to the American Ministry and tell them the same. Meet me here when your done and we will proceed from there."

Draco nodded, placing his hand on Harry shoulder. "Tell Teddy I said hi, yeah?"

"Of course." Harry nodded. In a flash of color, Draco was gone. Turning to Dean, Sam and Bobby, he knew some answers were in order. And he wasn't known for sugar-coating anything.

"We're wizards."

His blunt answer shook the Winchesters more then they'd like to admit. Dean's hand flinched toward his gun but couldn't bring himself to grab it. Sam was at the very same crossroad because besides the wizard thing, Harry was going out of his way to help when he already could have killed him. And Sam could never shoot a kid and he knew Dean was thinking the same.

"We aren't the kind your used too." Harry assured softly, looking all the teenager he was. "We were born with magic. We didn't even know about demons until we came to America. I swear." Harry gazed at them for a couple more minutes before chuckling. "You're taking this a lot better then most people."

When Bobby shifted guiltily, they didn't have to ask.

"I need you guys to do something for me." Harry continued, eyes falling to the three in the kitchen. "I want you to continue hunts, act like nothings happened. Don't actively talk about it otherwise other hunters _will not_ hesitate to attack you, friend or not. If you want to continue researching about demon deals," Harry said pointedly to Sam. "Be my guest but otherwise don't worry about it. If anyone can find something on Demon Deals then Hermione can."

Sam nodded, feeling some of his tense muscles relax. He had been stressing himself since the moment they returned home, mind already racing with possibilities. He only had one year with his brother and he wanted to make the most of it. Harry clapped Sam on the arm gently and turned to address all of them.

"I'm heading out! Ill see you guys in a bit, keep me posted or I will sic Kennedy at you."

Luna, Blaise and Ron all paled at the implications, Ron mumbling on _why the hell he named the stupid Cerberus pup._ Sam glanced worriedly at Dean who just looked lost.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Harry said before disapperating out of the house.


	3. Draco Is Like Zabini's Mum(Bad Title XD)

**Ok so quick note! I'm so happy you all like it so far! Sorry for not posting sooner but like I put in the description, updates are gonna be slow for whenever I want to/have time to post soooo...**

 **Kuriboh Gurl: Me either! Honestly, this was just a spur of the moment fanfic, so I'm having a bit of trouble deciding what's going to happen *sweat drops***

 **Orionastro: Thanks for your support and I think Harry and Sam deserve a little love, don't you?**

 **The Kid Forgotten by God: I originally had Hermione as Gluttony but I thought it would be sorta ironic to put her as Lust, since she never really cared about her looks. I'm sorta basing stuff from the movies, and when Hermione's hair in First Year went to her Third Year, I was like hmmmmm...something is different. Maybe I could expand on this. I would love to hear on who you think the other sins should be. I agree its all a bit messed up and some should be different but I would love to hear what you think they should be :)**

 **Guest: Happy to oblige!**

 **AnimeFreak1777: I'm glad you enjoy it! :D**

 **VinniVVicci: I loved the anime, The Seven Deadly Sins, and decided to wreak havoc on the HP universe XD**

 **Silverinumiko: I will, thank you! I'm happy you like it!**

 **Reithandina : I appreciate your help on pointing out words I need to change but 1) Your attitude wasn't appreciated. I am not a dog to be told to sit and stay. Change this and write this. As before, I appreciate your help, but it could have been said nicer... 2)My grammar isn't perfect and I'm sorry that some words are misspelled and in the wrong format. When I write, I don't always check for that because I love writing and get carried away and excited. I don't do it to please people except myself because I simply enjoy writing. As a _"Professional or at least Prideful Author"_ you understand that, correct? If you find anything else wrong, please tell me and thanks for your time.**

 **And that's that, ok soooo on with the story!**

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling that we probably should have told _him_ that?" Dean asked, cringing at the look the red head gave him.

"Because we probably should have."

Blaise sighed and ran a hand over his face. Taking a look along the computer screen, he winced as small dots started to appear literally everywhere. Turning to Luna, Blaise rested a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go help Hermione look in the library? I can cover this."

"But Harry said-"

"I know, I know." Blaise shifted again, pressing a few buttons with narrowed eyes. "But I think you'll be able to help her more. Especially if you have another one of your episodes."

Luna hesitated before nodding and walked to the small library Bobby had at the back of the house. Dean turned curiously cautious eyes at Blaise but the Italian seemed drawn back into his work. Ron gave the Winchester's a slight sympathetic look and motioned them over. Sam joined him, his brother at his heels, and the three of them peered at Blaise's computer.

"There has been seventeen _known_ demonic sightings."

"Seventeen? You'd think it would be Apocalypse now but it hasn't even been a full day." Dean muttered tiredly. Blaise nodded in agreement, clicking on one of the circles.

"Lincoln, Nebraska. Crop failure, weirdo electrical storms, etc."

"It's not much."

"But its the only lead you got."

A loud pop distracted them and looked to the living room. Draco was taking a few heavy breaths before sighing, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I swear, the wizarding world _never_ changes."

"What happened?"

"Minister sent fifty auras at me and tried to get me arrested," Draco snorted. "Apparently, I'm an accomplice in helping Hell's Gate open."

"How'd they even find out so quickly?" Ron asked, clicking faster on his computer.

"They're wizards. What do you expect?" Draco rolled his eyes and sat down. "Point is, they know. And guess who they are going to drag around to try and _fix_ the problem?"

"Harry's not gonna like it."

"Nope."

"So, did you get in touch with the American Ministry?"

"When I finally got through to Fudge **(I'm keeping him minister)** , I made my way there. A much warmer welcome. You know, they don't have dementors in America? It's weird to walk into a Ministry and feel...somewhat happy!" Blaise chuckled, turning his head as the door opened and closed. Neville had a slight sheen of sweat on his brow but otherwise looked fine.

"I finished putting up some protection charms. Should we put this place under the Fidelius? Mr. Singer could be the Secret Keeper," He suggested, wiping his forehead. Hummed agreements went around the room before Draco smiled shortly.

"Bring it up to Harry later," His grey eyes turned worried as he glanced around. "Shouldn't he have been back by now?"

"Probably but I'm sure he's fine. Luna would have said something if Harry was in trouble." Draco gave a sigh of agreement then turned to the Winchesters. "So where are you heroes off too?"

"Lincoln, Nebraska it looks like."

"Oh fun," came the sarcastic reply.

"He really shouldn't be taking this long," Draco started again. "I mean, he as just checking up on Teddy and Aunt Andy."

"He could be helping them move to the Black House," Blaise said, eyes warily looking at Draco. The blonde was agitated and worried, never a good combination. "Seriously, Draco, calm down. Your acting like my mother."

"I am nothing like your mother!" Deal shrieked, eyes wide. "That woman is terrifying!"

"Its not my fault she tries stuffing you and Harry with food. You _do_ look like beanpoles. But imagine," Blaise's face turned serious. "Molly Weasley and my mother in the same room together."

A small shudder rocked the table at the thought.

"They'd either kill each other or coddle us to death...don't know which ones worse."

When Ron paled, Sam and Dean snorted at each other, shaking thief heads in slight exasperation.

"Don't say things like that!" The red head hissed. "They might hear you!"

"They are all the way in London."

"But they'd know...they always know."

"Thats creepy," Neville muttered, leaning against the sink. The soft thud of footsteps announced Luna's return as she leaned next to Neville.

"Something wrong Luna?"

"Hermione said I would be better out here. I was distracted by the wrackspurts in her head," The blonde female explained dreamily. She turned to Ron with a stern expression. "You should call your mother Ron or she'll send the Doxies after you!"

"Bloody Hell, that woman is mad," Ron sighed, wincing at the thought. "She doesn't even know how to use a tele..."

Luna shrugged, eyes gazing dreamily at all of them. Draco still paced agitatedly and Blaise snorted in amusement.

"Harry doesn't appreciate when you mother him, Draco."

"I'm not mothering! I have perfectly good reasons to be worried about him! Trouble never leaves him alone and we never leave him alone but look! We did and he is probably dying in a ditch!"

"Who's dying in a ditch?" Harry's voice rang from behind them. He was glancing curiously into the kitchen, yelping as Draco punched him harshly in the arm. "Bloody hell! What was that for?!"

"Why did you take so long?"

"I wasn't _that_ long!" Harry rubbed the sore and moved to stand behind Sam's taller frame. "Why'd you freak on me?"

"He's a worry wart, Harry," Blaise deadpanned. "Anyway, how's Andy and Teddy?"

"Their fine. I moved them into the Black home and Kreature's looking after them. No suspicious activity or anything but I felt better that they were moved."

"Neville had a rather brilliant idea earlier."

"What's up, Nev?" Harry gazed curiously at his friend. Neville flushed and smiled shyly before straightening himself up.

"We should put this place under the Fidelius Charm to keep it safe, ya know?"

"You would have to ask Bob-err-Mr. Singer if you can. I don't know how'd he feel if we just spelled the place but ya, definetly bring that up to him," Harry nodded, stepping out of his hiding place.

Draco was marginally calmer now and gazed over Ron's computer, the red head having left to bother Hermione. He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

"I've never seen this many demon sightings before. We have _a lot_ of work to do."

Harry shrugged and smiled brightly, "Might as well make the best of it!"

"Don't be so damn cheerful. We are going to get overtime for not conducting out _proper duties,"_ a grouchy Hermione mumbled, walking back in with Ron tailing her. "Why'd you leave him with me? I could hardly get anything done!"

"Don't worry 'Mione, you'll have the bookcase all to yourself. We are going to head out so..."

"Your leaving me behind?" Hermione gaped, eyes burning with anger.

"Not _just_ you," Harry assured. "All of you are staying here."

Sam and Dean winced at the rise in protests. Bobby, having just walked in, blinked at the noise and looked questioningly at the Winchester brothers. Harry calmly listened to their worries and complaints before speaking.

"Look, Hermione you _need_ to stay here and continue looking at how to break demon deals without killing yourself. If anyone can find out it's you so I need this to be your _top_ priority, not what I'm doing. Blaise, you have to keep up to date with these demon signs, maybe meet up with Ash at the Roadhouse? I have to be able to contact you immediately to receive data. Neville and Luna need to work on securing this perimeter and maybe having Madam Pomfrey create some healing potions. Besides, if Luna has one of her visions, Neville is the best at calming her down and it wouldn't be safe if she came. Ron, I need you as a stand in for Draco when you talk to the ministries. Your head Auror for a reason. Don't let them push you around," Harry sighed, cheeks slightly pink from extertion.

Draco still had his arms crossed and an angry frown on his face, "And why can't I go? Not good enough, Potter?"

Harry smiled and let out a small laugh, easily hugging his taller friend, "I need you to do the most important job for me, Drake. I need you to look after Andy and Teddy for me."

"But, they're protected with the charm!"

"Just in case. If anything happens to them, I need you to tell me. I need Teddy safe, Draco. Please..."

"Alright," Draco finally conceded, a sigh escaping his mouth. "Just make sure to come back. He gets fussy when your gone for to long."

"Deal," Harry smiled at his team. "Let's get this show on the road."

 **A/N: Short chapter I know I'm sorry! I'm going to start sorta doing it by episodes so it should get longer but yeah...I just really wanted to post this so tada?**


	4. The Magnificent Seven

**Omg I am so happy you guys are enjoying the story so far! And I'm really thankful for you being so patient with the updates.**

 **19vanelkc: I love Sassy!Harry stories too. I'm trying to keep him sorta bright yet with an obvious darkish side? I honestly don't know what I'm doing with him actually...hehe oops?**

 **Orionastro: Thanks so much for your constant support so far :) I'm excited tooooooooo!**

 **Magicanimegurl: Aww thank you! I will! I like how I did the sins too but everyone has their opinion so... but thanks anyway :)**

 **Sexy demon necko ciel: By-the-by I LOOOOOVE your name! Ciel is my second favorite character in Black Butler besides Grell. To answer your question, when Ellen and Jo escaped the Roadhouse fire (canon I think) I decided to also make Ash survive because I love him! Sorry if I didn't make that clear, I re-read it and yea *sweat drops* I like Ash and I hated when he died. I'm going to explain it in this chapter tho.**

 **UnderTakerxXxMadnesS: I LOOOOOVE your name too! The Undertake is awesome! He's like my forth favorite Black Butler character :) I'm happy you find it interesting!**

 **Supernaturalsam: I'm glad you enjoy it so much! Thank you!**

 **Godess Bubbles: Thank you! I'm actually only in season 8 since I was t allowed to watch Supernatural until recently but I've heard a lot about 12 and I'm excited. Thank you for commenting!**

 **Guys I'm so sorry my formatting is off! I either forget to do it right or just forget all together...hehe oops?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4. The Magnificant Seven**

Dean drove silently down the ashfault road, his gaze flickering between the wizard in the back and the road. Harry was quietly looking out the window, shifting every so often, indicating he wasn't used to long car rides. Sam was flipping through one of his demon books, trying to feel somewhat useful to Hermione and her search. Dean let out a small sigh, fingers nervously tapping the steering wheel before looking back to Harry through the rear view mirror. This time though, he met the pretty green eyes which seemed amused. Dean huffed and felt his shoulders relax subconsciously.

"What do you think the demons are waiting for?"

"Beats me," Sam mumbled, flipping a page with slight aggression. Harry hummed in agreement, leaning further into the leather seat.

"They are probably biding their time, trying to get you restless, ya know? So when they _do_ attack, it just grates on your already frayed nerves. It garentees you'll make mistakes," Harry stated, a dark look flooding into his eyes. A look of experience.

Sam exchanged a quick glance with Dean before looking back into his book.

"Well it's working," Dean huffed, making a turn into a motel. "If a war is coming, I wish it would just start already."

"I don't know, careful what you wish for."

Harry snorted and hopped out of the impala, letting out a small moan as he stretched his legs. While he wasn't as tall Sam or even Dean, his legs still ached from the cramped space. Harry's arms raised above his head as he stretched, shirt lifting to show his pale hip. Sam flushed, scolding himself for noticing, before looking back to Dean who smirked.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

Harry blinked at them confused but didn't say anything on their weird behavior, "So we getting rooms or what?"

"How's that gonna work?" Sam asked as they walked to the front desk.

"What'dya mean, Sammy?"

"Are we getting two separate rooms or..."

"I can sleep on the floor or couch," Harry shrugged. "I'm used to sleeping in weird places but I can get my own room if you want, I don't really care."

Dean opened is mouth to answer, but Sam interrupted, "I would feel better if you slept with us." Sam's eyes widened and his cheeks burned red. "N-Not _sleep_ with us, I just m-meant in the same space! B-But you can get your own room! If you want!"

Harry chuckled and squeezed Sam's arm reassuringly, "Alright, I'll crash with you guys then." He had a mishevious smirk on his face and walked into the lobby to sign in. Sam sighed, shaking his head. Dean snorted with laughter and squeezed Sam's neck lightly.

"C'mon lover boy."

 **SPNHP SPNHP SPNHP**

After a good nights sleep, Sam in the bed furthest from the door, Dean in the one closests and Harry cuddled on the couch, they made their way to a farmhouse Blaise mentioned before they left. Dean was happily eating a hamburger as he drove. Harry laughed at the face Sam made when Dean ordered it, the face crossed between exasperation, fondness and horror.

"I'm sorry," Harry snorted. "It's just—you looked _just_ like Hermione when Ron pigs out!" In return he received a cold cup of coffee. While he could of heated it up with a simple charm, Harry let Sam have his small victory.

The farmhouse looked like a normal one? Harry didn't really know what farmhouses were supposed to look like, only staying in one briefly while hunting horcruxes. It looked _lived in_ , that's a better way of putting it. A chirping sound filled the air, Harry tensing in response to the other men.

"Do you hear those cicadas?"

"It can't be a good sign," Dean sighed.

"No, it can't."

"Could this be a biblical plague?" Harry asked, moving closer, only to be pulled back by Sam. "Hey!"

"Watch what you touch," Sam reprimanded, moving in front of Harry to knock on the door. Dean chuckled at Harry's aghast face, and bumped shoulders with him.

"It's for your protection, kiddo."

"I'm not a Kid!" Harry hissed, crossing his arms, wincing as he had to _look up_ to Dean.

"You're younger then me, younger then Sammy and younger then all your friends—"

"I'm older then Luna!"

"—so to me? You're just a kid, deal with it." Dean smirked as Harry actually pouted up at him.

"Guys, check this out!" Sam's voice called from inside the house. Harry turned and stalked up the stairs, muttering on about _I'm the freaking Boy-Who-Lived, I am not a child. Stupid tall people think their so smart!_ However, both boys recoiled at the sudden stench that wrecked havoc on their noses.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Harry coughed, waving a quick spell to rid the odor.

"Dead bodies," Sam's solemn voice said from the living room area. Dean and Harry winced, taking in on the somewhat domestic scene. They were watching t.v on the couch, like normal families do on Sundays.

"Did demons do this?" Harry asked, creating small wreaths for all the bodies, like Hermione did on his parents grave.

"I don't know but check for sulfur."

Harry backed away from the bodies and moved outside, eyes looking for forced entry and broken glass when the butt of a shotgun slammed into his ribs. Harry grunted in pain and surprise, immediately turning to shield himself when he was knocked to the ground by a bigger man. The ruckus made Sam and Dean rush out, guns drawn. Before anyone could say anything, the ringtone of Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi came from Harry's back pocket. The women who appeared at Harry's head, placed her gun along his temple.

"C-Can I answer it?" Harry asked. "They'll know something's wrong if I don't."

The women and man traded looks before giving Harry the Okay. Harry pulled out his phone, flipping it open.

"Hey Teddy! Whatcha doing with the phone?"

Dean and Sam's eyes widened, hands gripping their guns tighter. The man kept his gun pointing at both of them, eyes narrowing at their familiar features.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Well, Madam Black isn't the nicest painting, Teddy but—No! You aren't allowed to go into the basement, Nu-Uh! No, not even with Aunt Andy! Look, Kiddo, I got to go, I'm working. Yeah, I'll call you later, yeah, I love you too Pup, later." Harry ended the call, letting out a big breath. His eyes turned to the women, who's grip slackened as he talked to his godchild. "He's three, quite the chatterbox too. Really hard to put him to bed sometimes."

The sympathy points he was aiming for, was quickly given and she took the gun away, though still held it warily as he pushed himself up, wincing at the strain.

"You boys look familiar," the man stated, looking hard at the Winchester's.

"Uh—well...I'm Sam and this is Dean-"

"Winchester?" The women asked, eyes widening a bit of shock.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Becuase even when threatened, Sam was taught to be polite.

The women glanced at her husband before taking out a flask and throwing Holy Water at the three boys. Harry blinked as it got in his eyes, Sam sighed, looking at his now wet shirt and Dean looked so done with the world, it made Harry laugh. Quickly going through the rest of the tests, the Winchesters and Harry were deemed human. Well, until Harry quickly healed the nicks on their arms and set about healing the cut on his forehead from his fall. A gun was quickly pressed against his chest and Harry winced. Yep, definetly bruised a few ribs.

"Woah, Lady, put the gun down," Dean said, stepping foreword, only to be pushed back by the man.

"Witch!" Was hissed out angrily. Harry gave them one of Sam's bitch faces, crossing his arms, dislodging the gun from his chest.

"Do I _look_ like a female to you? Dean, if you answer that, I swear I will smite you!"

Sam chuckled as Dean pouted, feeling some of the tension lessen. Harry pulled out his wand and raised an eyebrow.

"Your demon witch thingies don't have wands, only the natural borns do."

"So what? Your a higher educational freak?" The man snarked. Harry's eyes darkened and rolled his shoulders. Dean and Sam both gave harsh glares at the couple, fingers twitching around their weapons.

"I could say the same thing about you," Harry retorted before letting out a breath. "Look, we are _both_ trying to figure out what the hell is going on, so I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut and and give the impression that you're stupid rather than open it and remove all doubts. Are we good here?"

Dean and Sam's jaw dropped along with the two strangers but the man recovered quickly.

"I'm not working with the freak."

"What do you want to do, tie me up like your bitch?" Harry's annoyance levels were raging pretty high and he wanted nothing more then to drown himself in vanilla ice cream. It wouldn't be good to let his temper out, especially with the mark which heightened everything.

The man smirked and pulled out a metal chain from the pack he was wearing. Harry deadpanned and wondered if God would make an exception, just this once, to the sixth commandment.

 **SPNHP SPNHP SPNHP**

"Just so you know, this is degrading, humiliating and slightly kinky," Harry muttered to Sam as they waited for Dean to get off the phone. Harry didn't get a chance to heal his ribs and Sam wanted Harry to save his energy so he started wrapping them.

"You're into bondage?" Sam snorted. Harry shook his head, small smile gracing his face.

"No but being vulnerable like this isnt exactly a normal occurence. Better enjoy it while you can," Harry winked. Sam blushed and shook his head.

"Your ribs just need rest but otherwise, you'll live."

"Are you _sure_ you weren't learning to be a doctor in college, Sam?"

Sam froze, a curious look forming in his eyes. "How'd you know I went to college?"

"Bobby talked about you and your brother an awful lot," Harry blushed this time. "Besides, what other reason would Dean call you college boy if you never went?"

Before Sam could respond, Dean walked over and told them what the Coroners tech told him.

"Get this—that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"That doesn't make sense," Harry shook his head. "They had a full stock kitchen."

"Is this a demon attack?" Sam asked. "Cause it sure as hell doesn't look like one."

"I don't know, but on more important matters. What do we do now?"

"Uh, we're not going to do anything." The man, latter found out is called Isaac, stated. He was holding a Palo Santo, holy wood from Peru which effects demons much like holy water.

"Excuse me?"

"You guys seem nice enough, but this ain't "scooby-doo," and we don't play well with others," Isaac's eyes raked down Harry's lean figure with disgust. "Or freaks."

"What the hell is your deal?" Harry snarled. "We'd be safer, as much as I hate to say, together. Are you really willing to risk, not only the life of the towns people, but your own wife?" Isaac stayed silent and Harry shook his head in disbelief. "You know, you guys say _we_ are the—" Harry struggled for a second, turning his body so they can see him make air quotes from his hands tied behind his back. "—the "monsters" but when we look at you, and see how many you've killed, how many children, innocent adults, mothers? Are caught in the crossfire. We see everything you destroy, killing your _own kind_ , and we think the exact same thing. When you kill _humans_ for being smart and burn them at the stake, when you kill werewolf pups who don't know what they are or how to control it since they were never given a chance, when you virtually rip families apart and then preach about its importance, of being together," Harry stood directly in front of Isaac, glaring darkly at the man. "Look where we are standing right now and tell me; who is the _real_ monster here?"

Silence fell over the group like a thick blanket. Harry stepped back and easily broke the chains around his arms, ignoring the bleeding abrasions.

"If you want to go in alone, be my guest. But whoever dies because of your goddamn pride? That is on you," Harry's gaze fell to the wife, Tamara, before he turned and walked out the door. The couple awkwardly stared at each other before moving out too, deciding to find a motel instead of doing anymore tonight.

"Well this is awkward," Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Harry's right, ya know?" Sam mumbled, looking properly chasitened though the speech wa directed to him. "To us, wendigos, werewolves, they are just monsters but think about what we are to them. We are like the angel of death."

"Sammy, we never killed unless we had too. We only hunt those who spilled human blood, you know that. Other hunters don't follow those rules so well but we do. And that's something to be proud of."

Sam nodded, letting out a loud breath before nudging his brother to the bedrooms.

 **SPNHP SPNHP SPNHP**

The next morning was calm. There was a crime scene that they wanted to check out, Sam talking to the police while Dean comforted the victims. Harry stated that he got a call from Blaise and had a job to finish, so he left after making sure the Winchesters got to the crime scene safe. Things were still a bit off since last night and Sam felt guilty for allowing Harry to be tied up like he was. The emerald eyed beauty obviously didn't blame them, from the bright smile he gave this morning and a warm breakfast, but Harry still had an inkling of a quiet, dark look in his eyes.

Sam let out a breath, deciding to look for his brother. Seeing Dean flirt with the witness helped ease some of the tension that built in his shoulders. He walked over, raising an eyebrow at what Dean was saying.

"What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You have to make every second count." Sam cleared his throat, looking pointedly at Dean.

"Excuse me, a minute, would you?" Dean winced at his brothers face that read _I can't believe you, plz just stap._

"Sure," the witness muttered, walking away. Sam glowered at Dean, raising eyebrow.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?"

"My job," Sam snapped at him. "Dead body, possible demon activity, ya know, that kind of stuff."

Dean let out two small pathetic coughs and tried his own puppy eyes at Sam, "I'm sorry, I just..don't have much time left. I got to make every second count."

A huge wave of guilt crushed his conscience as Sam's own puppy eyes came out, looking sad and forlorn. Dean almost apologized. He knew how hard it's been on his brother, and he was throwing the deal in Sam's face.

"Yeah, right," Sam's eyes went to the ground with a sigh. "Right, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Dean grinned, pushing away the guilt and trying to get the mood back up. "So where's Harry? Get bored of you already?"

"Keep that up, Dean, and I'll curse you to speak in song. Your whole life would then be a musical," Harry's voice stated from behind them.

"Yeah rig—woah!" Dean cut himself off, eyebrows rising in impression. Sam turned as well and felt his cheeks flame red. The curly black hair fell into wavey, silky strands that tickled Harry's jaw (he looked a bit like Sirius) and bringing out the bright green of the wizards eyes. Harry had on a slim button up white shirt on, a few buttons undone on the top, a dark green tie hanging loosely around his neck and the black coat on his arm. Harry's Tattoo of Wrath peeked out, the tail of the dragon and the snout. He had black slacks on with shiny black shoes, all looking fairly new.

"Well don't you clean up nice."

Harry smiled, eyes darting away as a small pink hue flushed his cheeks. "Thanks. I-uh-," Harry gestured to his shirt and tie. "I sorta struggled. Usually Draco or Luna does it for me."

Sam chuckled and leaned down a bit, starting to button in his shirt. "You and Dean both." Dean made a noise of protest but Sam ignored him, running his fingers over the silky tie. "Is this new?"

"I was the DA for the suspect, I had to look spiffy," Harry chuckled, meeting Sam's eyes. "I talked to her though."

"Well, did she seem possessed or what?" Dean asked as Sam pulled away.

"No, there were none of the usual signs, ya know, blackouts and things like that. She just really wanted those shoes. I tested her with holy water and she didn't react. I don't think this was a demon," Harry got a thoughtful look on his face, shoulders seeming to tense.

"But you have a theory," Sam pressed, gently.

"It—It just sounds an awful lot like the Imperious Curse."

"What's that?"

"Its one of the three unforgivables," Harry sighed, rubbing a weary hand over his eyes. "There is The Killing Curse, the Crutiatous Curse and the Imperious Curse. The killing curse, obviously, kills its victim immediately, no one can survive it," A weird flash came from Harry's eyes before he was back to explaining. "The crutiatous curse brings agonizing pain if cast on you, it can drive you insane. It's...It's Hell's curse. Then the Imperious curse allows you to take over someone's mind, controlling their body, nearly impossible to throw off."

Both Winchester's faces were pale and looked shaky. "N—Nearly?" Dean asked, voice slightly higher then before.

"If you have a strong enough will, then you can throw it off. It hurts a bit because it is literally a fight for your mind."

"That doesn't sound pleasant," Sam muttered. Harry gave a half smile and nodded.

"It's not," He turned down back to the shop and blinked at the sight of the security cams. "But I think I've found our next clue, c'mon."

As Harry walked in, Dean and Sam traded looks of disbelief and worry before following their shorter friend. The security room wasn't really small by any means but Sam still felt his two companions hover over his shoulders. Their breathing was distracting but Sam pushed it aside, looking through the different footage before finding the scene before the accident. He watched as one man walked over to the suspect, whispering in her ear, handing falling to her shoulder.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked, sounding bored.

"I don't know, it might just be a guy."

"When has it ever been _just a guy_?" When the man left the woman, she walked right over to the victim. Harry huffed a small breath, turning his head to catch Sam's eyes.

"I guess he's our guy."

Afternoon quickly fell into evening, Dean and Harry staking out a bar in Dean's impala. Harry didn't see the man anywhere so far and his eyes kept drooping every other minute or so. He checked in with the others a couple hours ago, Blaise and Ron telling him about the growing amount of people missing and more "demonic" activities. Hermione did a quick check-up on him as well while also reporting she hasn't found anything to break a demon deal yet. Sam was a bit downhearted but Harry quickly tried cheering him up, teaching the Winchester's the game of Exploding Snap. When Harry checked on Draco, Andy and Teddy, he got reprimanded and scolded for a good half an hour by Draco followed by a ten minute scolding by Andy. It amused him in more ways than one on how Draco went from one of his worst enemies to his keeper. A loud pounding on Harry's side of the door made both himself and Dean jerk in surprise. Sam smiled cheekily at them before crawling into the back seat.

"That's not funny!" Dean whined, glaring at his brother.

Sam just smirked, obviously proud of himself. "Yeah. Ok so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He is from Chicago. I called up Blaise and he confirmed that demonic activity has been running a bit wild there and he went missing about a week ago."

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" Harry asked, mind mulling over the new info.

"Yeah."

"So, do you think he's possessed?"

"It's a good bet," Sam confirmed. "So, what? He just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"

"The demons let out of the gate are going to be different from what you'd expect," Harry warns. "What they could do, we wont even know. It'll be something we've never seen before."

"Hey, guys?" Dean's voice called for their attention. The red haired man walked out of a car across the lot and into the bar. "It's showtime."

"Did you not just hear what I said?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Dean pointed to another car pulling up. Isaac and Tamara walk out and casually walk into the bar. Harry felt his anger rise and rubbed at the aching in his tattoo.

"Fuck."

Harry reached the door first and slammed his shoulder harshly against the door. Every person in the bar was surrounding Isaac and Tamara, some eyes glowing black. Dean joined on the other side, both boys trying to break the door down, or at least open it.

"Goddammit open!" Dean cursed loudly. They couldn't hear what was going on but they cleary saw Tamara sobbing as Isaac gulped down a whole bottle of bleach. The man finished, dropping the container before falling to the floor. His mouth foamed and blood poured from his jaws before he dropped full to the ground, dead. Harry stood back, whipping out his wand.

"Alohamora!" The doors still wouldn't budge. He tried it three other times before yelling in frustration. "Nothing's working!"

"MOVE!" Sam's voice called to them, the impala roaring giving them the startle they needed. Sam drove the car right into the building, Harry and Dean following right behind it. Harry quickly cast the water spell, Sam tossing him a rosary in the process. With a quick blessing, Harry sprayed the demons with Holy Water, ignoring their pained screams. Dean had his arms around Tamara, ushering her to the car but she resisted, trying to get to the corpse of her husband.

"Tamara," Harry yelled, standing in front of her, arms tightly gripping her shaking shoulders. "Let's go. He's dead, there is nothing we can do for him now."

"Dean, c'mon!" Sam yelled to his brother who was fighting the red haired man. Dean flicked his own Holy Water at him, stinging the demon they were looking for enough to shove him into the trunk of the impala which had a devil's trap on the ceiling. Dean stumbled to the back where Tamara was, shouting at Sam to drive.

Sam ignored every speeding law, trying to get back to the house. Harry gripped tightly to Sam's arm, muttering Latin under his breath that Sam could barely understand. When they arrived, they quickly set up the demon in one of the old main rooms and set him under a Devil's Trap. Tamara was still a bit unstable, telling them how she had to go back for her husband. Sam put his foot down when Dean agreed to go with her.

"It's suicide," Sam stated, shaking his head.

"I'm already dead anyway!" Dean yelled. He ignored how hurt Sam's eyes became. It was the truth, nothing could break a damn demon deal. He was going to die and the sooner that was accepted, the less it would hurt.

"How are you going to kill them? You cant shoot them, stab them! And it's not like they are going to be lining up to be exorcised."

"I don't care," Tamara shouted.

"We don't even know how many of them there are."

"Seven," Harry spoke. His voice was tight and his eyes glowed a dangerous green. "There are seven of them."

"How'd you know?" Dean asked, eyes narrowing a bit. Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"They are the original Seven Deadly Sins. The ones actually _from_ Hell."

"I thought you guys were—" Sam started, cutting himself off as Harry shook his head.

"These guys are the _originals,_ the ancients, the ones who lived when the damn Earth was created. Me and my team, we are like a new generation."

"You're a Seven Deadly Sin?" Tamara's quiet voice asked, eyes shinning with something close to curiosity, despite the dullness there. Harry just pulled down his shirt, exposing his collarbone and tattoo.

"I'm Wrath, and that in there," He nodded to the room where their guest was. "That's Envy."

"Did you know the whole time?" Dean demanded. Harry shook his head, frown burrowed deep on his face.

"Not until Isaac. I mean, I had a few suspicions but I never really thought it would be them. Isaac was touched by Gluttony. If Luna was here, she would of known immediately who it was since she has an actual connection _with_ Gluttony. Same with Ron and Envy over here. Now that I'm closer to their presence, I can feel it thrumming through me. Not as powerful as my teams but these guys, they are still apart of us," Harry explained, ruffling his hair.

"So, what touched the family was Sloth," Harry nodded in agreement at Sam's quick assessment.

"I don't give a rats ass on who they are, I am going to kill every single one of them."

"Don't you get it," Harry snapped. "You can't. We can only send them back to Hell." When Tamara opened her mouth to protest, Harry snapped again, feeling his tattoo start to pulse. He could feel his Wrath along with the ancients pumping through his veins and he hated how out of control he felt. "We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, dark ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath and figure out our next move."

A few minutes late of tense silence, the group migrated toward Envy. The man smirked happily at them, a teasing smile on his face.

"So, I guess you know who I am."

"Yeah, and we are not impressed."

"I can see why. You have the new and improved toys out to play," Envy smiled at Harry, eyes glinting mischievously. Harry glowered at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"We already got what we want," Envy stated, eyes glazing over Harry's body. "We are out, free. Thanks to you boys."

"I am going to put you down like a dog," Tamara stated. Envy chuckled condescendingly.

"You think your better than me? Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. And Tamara. All that wrath. Ooh. tsk,tsk,tsk. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago," Envy's head whipped to the side at the harsh slap sent his way. It made his eyes stray back to Harry. "And Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks just as Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You know, we heard a lot about you, especially down in the pit. You are all the talk, all the souls you put down there," Envy hummed in delight. "One soul raves about you all the time. Maybe you know him, Tom Riddle?"

"Voldamort," Harry confirmed. His face turned blank and he didn't seem too concerned.

"Pity he couldn't join us," Envy shrugged. "But he tells your story like clock-work. You, a prophecy child. Born to destroy the greatest entity in your world, greater than Grinwald, one of the darkest wizards in your time." Sam and Dean gazed at their friend, feeling like they were going to hear a lot more than they should. "Riddle obviously couldn't let that happen. Went to your little home, your father's best friend a traitor. You'd be happy to know he is suffering on the rack. Riddle loved talking about your mother, how the bitch screamed when he killed her right in front of baby-"

Envy grunted as Harry's punch nearly knocked him over in his seat. Harry was panting, eyes glowing with Wrath.

"Don't say a _word_ against my mother. Don't you _ever_ talk about her."

"Well, alright then. Let's talk about Daddy then. Oh, wait, he died for your worthless carcass too. Hmmm, what about those relatives of yours, huh? They treated you correctly."

"I would advise you shut your mouth, better yet, let me do it for you," Harry growled. He didn't notice that underneath his shirt, his tattoo was glowing. Envy did though, smirking happily, edging the boy further.

"Do they know?" Envy nodded to Sam and Dean. "Do they know what your Uncle did to you? Or your cousin? What about what your _beloved_ Headmaster did to you?"

"Shut up."

"Your family took you in when your parents died, probably the only thing they did right. Only, once they found out you were a wizard, they locked you in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years." Sam and Dean had mirroring looks of horror on their faces while Tamara looked quite ashamed. "Little Harry Potter, never knowing _why_ he was a freak. You were there slave, a puppet ment to be controlled and that followed you throughout your life."

Harry's whole body was shaking with suppressed rage. He _knew_ what Envy was doing. Fucking _God_ he knew, but he couldn't get a fucking hold of himself. It hurt to hear but Harry was craving for control.

"You were saved but only for a short period of time. You were used, manipulated all through your life. Losing the trust of friends, losing trust in yourself, losing everything you ever cared about. Let me name you a list: Mummy, Daddy, Lupin, Tonks, Fred was it?" Harry winced, eyes ducking down. "Let's not forget Cedric, that one must of hurt. But not as bad as when you lost your Godmutt. Sirius Black is enjoying his time in Hell, especially with his beautiful cousin torching him on the rack."

Next thing Envy knew was Harry's hands pressed tightly around his throat, cutting off the human need for air. Harry's eyes had turned a dark emerald green that glowed with an eerie light. Rage swirled in the iris's as he tried chocking the life out of the Sin. He couldn't kill him but he can make him hurt. Shouting from Harry's friends were in the background but it was ignored.

"Face it," Envy hissed out, feeling slight panic well in his chest. "You are a big ball of Wrath, with envy pooling at your heels, gluttony in your heart, lust, pride, you have all of us deep in you, Harry."

"I'm going to choke the life outta you," Harry snarled, tightening his grip.

"You can try but you wont succeed," Envy coughed, his neck spaziming as he couldn't get air in. "They are coming for me."

"They wont know _where_ to fucking find you. Put him back in the pit before I drag him with my bare hands." Harry roughly ripped his hands off of Envy, fuming.

Tamara stared at Harry with wide, scared eyes but he didn't notice, and if he did, he didn't care. She started the exorcism but Envy laughed despite the pain.

"You died for your whole fucking world Harry! And what did they do? They sent you straight to where I'm going. To where Dean will be in the next year!"

"Shut the hell up!" Harry roared, his wand whipped out and pointing at Envy's chest. "I don't know how well the AK will work on you but I'm not afraid to try it out."

Envy let out a cry of pain as the exorcism started working. Sam placed a soothing hand on Harry's neck and Dean's fell comfortingly on the younger man's shoulder. They guided Harry out of the room but Envy called one last time.

"H-Harry! Just t-thought you should k-know! Bella is excited to s-see you again!" And with a final scream Envy was sent back to Hell. Harry's eyes were wide, his breathing turned to pants almost immediately as he thought of the devil woman. A hand rest on his chest, rubbing soothing circles. Concerned hazel eyes gazed into his painfilled green ones.

"It's ok," Sam soothed gently. "It's ok."

Harry could only shake his head because really? It wasn't.

 **(A/N: I was thinking about just leaving it here but decided to just finish the episode.)**

Harry sat himself on the floor, eyes straining to see out the window into the dark woods that surrounded the house. Harry was physically deflated, he had never lost control like that before. Not even when he had first received his Sin. Sam sat right next to him, quietly filling up bottles of Holy Water, just being the silent support that Harry needed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry had said. Sam only nodded, sending Dean off to set a few more Devil's Traps. Tamara walked out of the other room where Envy's vessel was still tied up.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked.

Tamara's eyes flickered to Harry before shaking her head. "He's dead."

Harry didn't say anything, just turned his gaze back outside. He saw a figure stumbling towards the house, just as the candles flickered out and the radio started to play white noise.

"Tamara!" Isaac's corpse called to her. "Tamara!"

Harry's whole body straightened, shivers running up and down his spine. Sam looked st him worriedly and Harry clenched his fists, trying to get himself calm. He could feel the power radiating off of Isaac's corpse, a low moan escaping his mouth.

"Wrath...He's—He's Wrath!" Tamara didn't seem to hear.

"It's not really him," Dean reminded her gently, walking in the room and standing next to his brother. "It's one of those bastards in his body." Harry could feel Tamara's rage with every passing minute of the guy talking. He could feel it reach her peak, he could feel himself grow stronger, before she bolted out of the house, tackling Isaac's body almost immediately after he involved their deceased daughter.

"No!" Harry yelled but it was too late. Tamara was able to plunge the Palo Santo right into the demons chest. It was feeding off her Wrath and Harry could feel his chest ache and tattoo pulse. Harry's senses heightened and he could feel the other sins crawling pass the salt lines. Lust, a pretty blonde, zoned in on Dean while Pride advanced on Sam. Harry looked sharply at Sloth, the obese man smiling lazily at him.

"Peccatum acediae ego mittat te in gehennam!" Harry changed. Sloth screeched loudly before the body dropped to the floor, dead. Harry quickly checked, just to make sure, before taking off to help Sam. Pride was being all high and mighty, the usual but seemed particularly interested in Sam.

"Pride. The root of all sin. And you... are Sam Winchester. That's right. I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy. The boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you, don't believe the hype," Pride gave a halfassed apologetic look and shrugged. "You think i'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I? You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season."

"Not on my watch," Harry growled, rolling his shoulders. Pride looked up in surprise but smiled sweetly.

"Harry, darling, your just in time."

"Really?" Harry asked. A loud scream echoed through the house and Harry knew Dean got Lust. "In time for what you bastard?"

"Is that any way to talk to your brother, Harry?"

"You're _not_ my brother," Harry snarled.

"Ouch, feisty. I like that!"

"Then your going to like this even better!" Harry smirked, holding up his wand.

Pride snorted and raised an eyebrow. "You honestly think your pitiful wand can beat me? _Me_?"

"No...but this might," Harry stated quietly summoning a small dagger. The silver geamed as Harry held it. Symbols were etched into the hilt and the blade, one being a devil's trap from what Sam could tell. The others he didn't recognize but Pride seeemd to because his bravado attitude faltered.

"What is that?"

"A gift from Death itself. Passed from the oldest, most _prideful_ of the Peverell brothers. My Headmaster got a hold of it. It was Draco's too, but now it's mine. You see, after we got chosen to bear your sins, a wand didn't have much use anymore, especially after the development of anti-wards and everything else hunters were able to create so they could kill us. We had to play a bit smarter."

"Please," Pride actually fucking whimpered. "Spare me, I'm sorry."

"To late for that. Say hi to the Leviathans for me," Harry easily payed slain on Pride, watching with empty eyes as the body fell and Pride was no more. Sam breathed out in surprise and awe. Pride was dead. They weren't supposed to die but Harry was able to _kill_ an ancient monster with only a dagger.

Sam startled back a little as Harry held out a hand for him. His small smile and glittering green eyes looked so much different then the Person of Sin that Sam saw in the past 8 hours. Movement over Harry's shoulder had him dragging the smaller male to the ground with him. Sam kicked Gluttony, wincing as Harry landed roughly on his stomach, ma,k g he kick less effective.

"Sorry," Harry breathed, swiping his dagger at Greed who kept back, snarling at the young wizard. "Keep your panties in a twist."

Sam stood toe to toe with Gluttony when suddenly his body arched and his body let out a fiery light before falling, dead. A girl with blonde hair and a smirking smile winked at Sam before looking to Harry. Sam noticed she had a dagger extremely similar to Harry's. Said man let out a loud yell in pain before stabbing Greed right through the heart. The ebony haired man looked at Sam and the blonde, his eyebrow furrowing.

"Who—"

"Later, Sam!" The blonde waved once before disappearing. The boys shared a look, Sam's eyes falling down to Harry's arm that was favoring his side.

"You ok?"

"I—uh—I think you might need to check my ribs again," Harry smiled sheepishly. Sam let his shoulders relax for the first time.

 **SPNHP SPNHP SPNHP**

Harry was quiet as he watched Dean pour gasoline and salt over the dead Sins. Some part of him ached but another felt pretty damn happy that they wouldn't be running free anymore. Tamara was at her own pyre, Isaac's body already burning. The solemn air was enough for them to ignore the scent of burning flesh.

"Think she'll be ok?" Sam asked, staring sadly at her.

"No," Harry answered honestly. "I don't think she'll ever be ok. But she'll heal...she'll learn how to live again."

Sam frowned along with Dean but it was closest to the truth they had. Dean suddenly turned to Sam with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"So, dude, who was that girl? Ya know, the one that beat you and Harry?"

"Demons, Dean. Three demons at once."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Dean turned to Harry. "Nice we have that nifty little knife of yours. I guess it's good your on our side, huh?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, staring at the fire.

"You ok?" The worried look exchanged between the two Winchester's didn't go unnoticed by Harry who plastered a smile.

"I'm just wondering how much trouble I'm going to be in with the gang."

It was a lie but the group let it go for now. Tamara gave them a wave a few hours later when the bodies were fully ash, quietly apologizing to Harry as well (he easily forgave her) before getting into Issac's truck, driving away. Dean turned to his brother and Harry, shrugging lightly.

"So, where to?"

"Uh, I don't know," Sam shared a look with Harry who also shrugged. "I was thinking Louisiana maybe."

Dean narrowed his eyes lightly, "Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Listen, I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your—with your demon deal."

"I'm going to tell Draco and Hermione that we're safe," Harry said quietly, knowing the boys needed a moment as headed to the Impala, climbing to the back seat.

Dean watched Harry go, before watching Sam watch Harry. A sad smile came upon Deans face and he shook his head, "Nah."

" _Nah_?" Sam asked incredulously. "What does that mean," _nah_ "?"

"Sam, no hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal. It's a goose chase."

"We don't know that."

"Yes, we do." Sam fell silent and Dean continued. "Forget it. She can't help. We're not going, and that's that. What about Reno, huh?"

"You know what? I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and...I don't care anymore," Sam's voice was a mixture of angry, sad and utterly terrified. It pulled on Dean's heartstrings but he played it off.

"That didn't last long."

"Yeah, well, you know what? I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive, Dean, and you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like, Dean?" Sam pleaded. His tone practically begging, _make me understand, plz, I need to know big brother, don't leave me._

"Sam—"

"Please, tell me."

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? You die. Okay? You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, _so_ _help_ _me_ _God_ , I'm gonna stop you." Sam sighed and met Dean's suspiciously watery green eyes.

"How could you make that deal, Dean?"

"'Cause I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it."

"And you think I can live without you?" Sam asked. Dean flinched and met Sam's eyes.

"Your gonna have to try."

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when dad sold his soul for you? 'Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted and broken. And now you go and do the same thing. To me. What you did was _selfish_."

"Yeah,you're right," Dean agreed. "It was selfish. But I'm okay with that."

"I'm not."

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family, I think i'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired, Sam. I don't know, it's like there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's hellfire, Dean."

"Whatever. You're alive, I feel good—for the first time in a long time. I got a year to live, Sam. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" Dean's eyes fell to Harry waiting patiently in the car and smirked. "And while we're at it, let's get you laid, college boy."

"You're unbelievable."

Dean shrugged, yet smiled proudly. "Very true."

Harry watched as the Winchester's came o the impala, playfully falling into banter as he smiled. He prayed—for the first time in years—that everything would turn out ok. He liked the Winchesters. And he was going to protect them, no matter what.

 **Words: 8,055**

 **A/N: HOLY SHIT ITS FINALLY DONE! I swear this took forever! Here so yay! Thanks for sticking by for these stupidly long chapters :)**


	5. The Kids Are Alright

**HEEEEEEEY! Geez no update in two months? You all must hate me. I'm so happy you guys still enjoy the story! Makes me very happy! And you're all so patient, y'all must be saints! I can't believe I just said—typed— y'all... anyway! Thanks you for commenting, I love all of them and they make me want to write more and more so keep going if you want, no pressure!**

 **Orionastro: Awww thanks love! I ship them together because Sam is like a gentle giant with those puppy eyes and long-ass hair and is so cute. And I love Harry because he's smallish and still sorta innocent even after all the literal _hell_ he's been through. And thank you for commenting on every chapter so far :) *gives round of applause***

 **19vanelkc: It's fine! thanks for commenting though!**

 **WarriorPrincess19: Awwwwwwwww! I love giving you guys updates! Thank You!**

 **Sexy Demon Neko Ciel: I realized I actually didn't explain _any_ of the roadhouse confusion in the chapter *sweatdrops* but anyway gracias! I hope you have and awesome day to!**

 **Ariesp19: Thank yooooooooou!**

 **Mythrica: I'm glad you like Sassy Harry haha, I think he's adorable :)**

 **Codename-SN: They are stupidly long, aren't they? Haha, thanks for commenting :) :)**

 **Well now that we've covered this, let us move on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. The Kids Are Alright**

Harry yawned tiredly as he sipped a cup of coffee, grimacing at the taste. It was bitter and icky. He sighed wistfully, wishing for some hot chocolate from Honeydukes. That would've made his day better. Glancing at the person next to him, Harry noticed how Sam seemed to grow more exasperated as he talked on the phone to Hermione. Ever since the hunt with Tamara and the sins a couple of weeks ago, Harry noticed Sam becoming more and more secretive in finding a cure for Dean.

"What do you mean you don't think it will work, Hermione? It's a demon-dispelling ritual."

 _"Exactly that, Sam. Demon dispelling, not Hell saving. You're just going to piss the demon off and if it's as powerful as we think, I doubt it's a good idea to push it."_

"Well can't just let Dean fry in hell while we—look, there's got to be something!"

Harry looked up to see Dean approaching, and respecting Sam's need for secrecy, nudged the taller mam. Sam blinked at him then Dean, eyes widening before quickly hanging up.

"Hey…Who was that?" Dean asked as he sat down. Harry quickly emerged himself back into his bitter coffee, effectively dodging Dean's imploring gaze.

"I was—we were just—I was introducing Harry to pizza," Sam said. Harry turned in surprise, opening his mouth to ask why he was suddenly involved when Sam pinched his thigh harshly. Harry bit back a yelp and nodded at Dean, cheeks flushing from effort because _wow_ that actually really hurt.

"Ohhhhh," Dean smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Should I leave you two alone then?"

"Not like that!" Sam snapped, cheeks burning. Harry just tilted his head in confusion.

"Anyway, I think I found something."

"Yeah?"

"Cicero, Indiana. Falls on his own power saw." Dean crossed his arms and smirked. Sam, on the other hand didn't see a case in this.

"And? That—That's it? One power saw?"

Dean deflated a little, looking between both Harry and Sam's disbelieving gazes. "Well…yeah."

"I don't know, Dean," Harry started, rubbing his neck a little. "I mean, it just sounds like an accident."

"Okay so—maybe—there is something _better_ in Cicero than just a case…"

"And that is?"

"Lisa Braeden…" Dean sounded slightly chastened yet at the same time cocky.

Sam and Harry traded glances, "Should we even ask?"

"I don't think I want to know," Harry shook his head, amusement dancing in his eyes. Dean scowled but turned his puppy eyes on Sam.

"Please dude! It's my dying wish!"

"How many dying wishes are you gonna get?" Sam asked. Harry chuckled because he could hear the resigned acceptance in his voice.

"As many as I can squeeze out."

"Just don't take it for granted, Dean," Harry chided softly, a fond smile on his face. Dean nodded, almost eagerly and turned back to Sam, waiting the final call. Sam sighed but nodded his head, realizing he couldn't really deny his brother anything. Funny how when they grew up, it was the complete opposite.

"Come on, smile Sammy! God knows I'm gonna be smiling after 24 hours with Gumby Girl," Dean chuckled at his on little joke, remembering how Lisa was a yoga instructor. "Gumby Girl." Suddenly, Dean's face turned serious and he looked concerned at Sam and Harry. "Does that make me, Pokey?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed, something he hadn't done in a while. The boys were taken by surprise but smiled at each other. As Harry got up to pay for his drink, Dean smirked at his little brother who was subtly staring at the ebony haired beauty.

"And hey, while I'm out maybe you two can, heh, play Police? We got handcuffs in the trunk!"

Sam flushed bright red, quickly shutting his laptop and shoving it into his bag before scurrying up to Harry and rushing out the door, the shorter male in tow. Dean chuckled to himself and followed at a more subdued pace.

* * *

Sam was standing beside the impala, looking down st his brother from the parking lot of their newest motel. Dean smirked leeringly at Sam, "Don't wait up and use protection!" Before pelting out of the parking lot.

"Wait, Dean! Dean—you—Dean!"

"He was off in a hurry," Harry said, watching the clouds of dust from the speed of the impala as he came back from the front desk. He smiled up at Sam, innocently swirling the motel keys on his finger. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Sam cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly because there were a lot of things Sam would like to do with Harry. Alone. In a motel room. But—But they didn't have time for that and Sam quickly shook the thought from his head.

"Um, I—we should keep working…on research…"

"Ok, I saw a diner a few miles back. I'm sorta hungry for something that's not bitter coffee."

Sam smiled back at Harry, easily falling into step with the younger male. When they arrived at the diner, Sam instinctively made Harry sit closest to the window before sitting next to him so they both could peer at the laptop.

A waitress came over and smiled at them kindly, eyes looking appreciatively over them both.

"Can I get you boys anything?"

"A water—please," Sam said, already clicking into research.

"Uh, do you have tea?" Harry asked, green eyes blinking curiously. The waitress's own widened at his accent and she smiled.

"Yes we do, sweet or unsweet?"

"Oh, no, I meant—uh—do you have hot tea?"

"I believe we do, anything particular?" The waitress, named Kelly, twirled a strand of her orange hair as he smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Peppermint, please love?"

"Coming right up!" Kelly turned, swaying her hips as she left. Sam clenched his fist lightly, shaking his head to rid the negativity in his head. Harry wasn't his, he barely knew the guy. They've only been hunting for a couple of weeks together so he really shouldn't be getting so worked up over this. Only Sam couldn't deny the attraction he felt for Harry; one thing Sam didn't ever deny were his emotions, even if it pissed Dean off to no end. So, what if he may like Harry? It was a little crush and that was all, besides, Sam was pretty sure he wasn't into guys so much.

He was brought out of his thought when a soft hand touched his own gently. Pure green eyes stared up at him in concern, effectively making Sam's heart race a little faster. _Yep, definitely not into guys._

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, lowly. The pad of his thumb rubbed soothingly over Sam's tense hand, helping to make it release its tight curl.

"Yeah, sorry, I was—I was just lost in thought I guess."

"I noticed," Harry smiled cutely, making Sam hold his hand palms up. Little red crescents were pierced into Sam's hand. "Well, Sam, I think you'll live! Try not to hurt yourself again, alright?"

Sam blushed, nodding his head jerkily, "Sure—yeah—ok."

Kelly came at that moment, placing down Sam's water and Harry's tea. She eyed their hands and Sam felt his cheeks blush harder. She didn't comment—thankfully—but instead smiled knowingly before asking if they wanted anything else.

"I'm not hungry," Sam said, pulling his hand away from the younger male's.

"Can I have the piece of cheesecake please? It sounds awesome and I don't think I've ever had it before."

"I can do that, sweetie," Kelly left again and Sam left like he could breath.

"She sounds nice," Harry commented. Sam shook his head fondly and looked back on his computer. Harry sipped his tea quietly, enjoying the taste that burned his tongue. Suddenly, another person was sitting at their table, across from them.

"Hello, Sam," The woman said, smirking lightly. Sam recognized her as the woman who helped with the sins.

"You've been following us since Lincoln."

"Not much gets by you, huh?" The woman looked up as Kelly placed Harry's cake down and eagerly reached for a fork, scooping some on her fork and eating it. She moaned happily and licked her lips. "Wow, this is actually pretty amazing. It's like sugary crack! Try some!"

Harry moodily grabbed his plate back and his own fork, pouting as he shoved some in his mouth. Harry moaned quietly as well, licking the fork. "Hate to say it but she's right. This is awesome!"

Sam took a deep breath, avoiding looking at Harry's wet, pink tongue and shivered at the thought. He cleared his throat, glaring at the woman's amused gaze. "That knife you had. You can kill demons with that thing."

"Sure comes in handy when I have to swoop in and save the damsel in distress."

"I'm pretty sure Harry saved my ass, but thanks," Sam quirked. The woman shrugged it off, eyes falling to Harry who was cleaning his plate.

The wizard didn't look up but asked, "Why are you following us?"

"Because I'm interested in you," She gazed at Sam appreciatively. "I love a tall man."

"Me too, but you can't have this one," Harry finally looked up, green eyes darkened.

"I get it," She eased, holding her hands up. "I know when not to mess with a claim."

"It's not a claim. Sam and his brother are my charges."

"I know…how do you feel about the whole antichrist thing?"

"Excuse me?" Sam demanded as Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Generation of psychic kids, yellow-eyed demon rounds you up, celebrity death match ensues. You're the sole survivor."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm a good hunter. So, yellow-eyes had some pretty big plans for you, Sam."

" _Had_ being the key word."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. That's right. Ding-Dong the demon's dead. Good job with that," She said sarcastically. Harry snorted and caught eyes with Sam who shrugged. "It doesn't change the fact that you're special," She drew their attention back to her.

Harry scoffed, "I could have told you that!"

"I meant the visions," the woman snarked back.

"No. That's stuffs not happening anymore. Not since yellow-eyes died."

"Well, I'm thinking you're still a pretty big deal. I mean after all, business with your mom."

"What about my mom?" Sam snapped in anger. Harry put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"You know, what happened to her friends," Neither Sam or Harry gave anything away and she blinked in surprise. "You…don't know. You've got a little bit of catching up to do, my friend. So, why don't you and short fry over here look into you mom's pals and then give me a call. We'll talk about again?" She got up to leaved but paused, smirking down at them. "Oh, you do know there's a job in this town, right?"

When she left, Harry shook the chills out of his body.  
"I don't like her."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What gave you that impression?" _Sarcasm noted._

"She doesn't feel right," Harry tried again. Sam narrowed his eyes and looked down at the shorter man.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she doesn't feel quite…human."

"Think she could be a demon?"

"It would explain why she knows so much but…I don't know. It's weird. I don't trust her."

"Me either," Sam sighed, looking down at his watch. "We should go back to the motel and tell Dean about the possible job."

"Okay," Harry nodded, placing a few American dollars on the table and following Sam down the road to the motel. "Oh, and Sam?"

Sam turned, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"I really do love tall people," Harry smirked before jogging the rest of the way to the motel. Sam blushed and felt himself smile, easily racing after the shorter male.

 _So, he might possibly like guys._

* * *

It was a couple hours later, Harry resting on Sam's bed, flipping through the T.V. channels with a curious expression and Sam totally _not_ watching him like a creeper as he typed on his computer, when Dean busted into the room.

"Dudes, there's a job here."

" _Really?"_ Harry asked, peeking up at Dean with an amused grin.

"Yeah. You know that one freak accident we read about in the paper? There's four more that never even made the paper, all in this Morning Hill gated community. People falling off of ladders and drowning in their jacuzzis all over the neighborhood."

"That's weird," Sam muttered, not looking up from his computer.

Dean eyed him but continued, "Yeah, something's up. Something these nice, big gates can't protect them from," Dean sat down on his bed and looked between his two roommates. Harry had a small smirk on his face as he watched _Criminal Minds_ and Sam avoided both of their looks. "Soooo...Did something happen while I was gone?"

"What?" Sam squeaked, eyes widening at Dean.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dean snorted, raising an eyebrow at Sam. "You forget, I'm your big brother. I know _all._ "

"Ok, Mister Know-It-All, what are we going after?" Harry teased. Dean scoffed and threw one of his pillows at Harry. The twenty year old caught it and hugged it to his chest with a pleased smirk. "Thanks Dean-o."

"Ugh, you're insufferable."

Harry barked out a laugh and shook his head, "And you sound like one of my old Professors so let's just stick to the case, alright, Snape?" The Winchester's shared a confused look but Harry rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Muggles."

* * *

The boys decided to split up, Sam immediately sending Harry off with Dean. He said he need to concentrate and couldn't do that with Harry around. Harry took it in stride, looking forward to spending time with the older Winchester. Dean had smirked at Sam, patting him on the back with that stupid knowing smirk that all older siblings seemed to have mastered. The duo ended up at the park, Harry following Dean around like a puppy―curious about everything―and stopped when Dean caught sight of a familiar little boy.

"Hey Ben," Dean smiled, sitting down next to the young boy. Ben glanced up at Dean and weakly returned it.

"You were at my party."

Harry snorted, quickly realizing who Ben must be. He looked over the young boy and could see how much he looked like Dean but Harry also knew Dean would of told―at least Sam―if he had a son. Ben looked at Harry curiously, tilting his head. "Who are you?"

"My name is Harry," The brit said softly, holding his hand out to shake. Ben easily shook it before twisting it into a fist bump Harry quickly reciprocated.

"Nice," Ben smiled.

"So why do you look so sad?" Dean asked, stretching back, trying to look nonchalant. His gaze traveled to a group of boys huddling over a Gameboy type machine. "Is that your game?"

Harry had a flashback of when Duddley would take other kids games and do the same thing they were. He huffed deeply and crossed his arms.

"Ryan Humphrey borrowed it and now he won't give it back."

"Do you want me to―" Dean started, but was quickly cut off by Ben.

"No! Don't go over there! Only bitches send in a grown up."

"Well, you're not wrong," Dean replied, yelping at the surprisingly hard punch on his shoulder. He glared at Harry who glared back at him before kneeling down next to Ben with a smirk.

"Okay kiddo, listen up," Dean blinked in surprise at the playfully authorized tone of Harry's voice. "All through your life, people are gonna push you down and be big jerks. So what do you do? Well, my friend, you didn't hear it from me but I would punch Mr. Cheeseburgers in the face. But I didn't say anything. I am a respectable adult and my days of pranking and being amazing are over."

Ben's eyes were sparkling with wonder and Dean sitting in shock. He definelty needed to stay on Harry's good side.

"You're a prankster?" Ben asked. Harry's eyes widened but coughed and shook his unruly hair.

"But you didn't hear it from me."

"Awesome!"

"What are you still doing over here?" Harry teased, giving Ben a small push. "Get your Gameboy back, dude."

Ben quickly hopped up, eyes filled with determination and took off to the group of boys. Harry smiled albeit fondly and Dean grinned cheekily at the younger man.

"You're pretty good with kids."

"I should hope so," Harry snorted. "I have one waiting back at home."

"Teddy, right?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, crossing his arms, looking at the ground.

"Hey," Dean prodded, making Harry look up again. "With you raising him, I bet the Impala he will turn out just fine!"

Harry gaped in shock, a warm feeling filling his chest and a soft smile came to his face, "Thanks, Dean."

"Anything for my baby brothers boyfriend."

Before Harry could ask, his gaze got drawn back to the kids. Ben pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into the bullies cheek, making the older boy fall over. Dean whistled, eyes beaming with pride and Harry chuckled, clapping softly.

"He just Hermioned that kid!"

"Hermioned? As in _bookworm, sin of lust, incredibly sexy_ Hermione? That one?" Dean's eyes were wide with shock and wonder.

"Yep."

"Woah."

"I know."

"Benjamin Isaac Braeden! What has gotten into you?!" A female mama bear's voice yelled in displeasure. Dean looked up and winced at the enranged Lisa who stormed over to where Ben now stood with the Winchester and Potter.

"He stole my game," Ben defended himself, eyebrows drawn unhappily.

"So you punch him? Since when is―" Lisa paused, eyes finding Dean who was still slightly smirking in awe. "Did you tell my son to beat up that kid?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer but Harry cut in before any words were said, "It was my fault ma'am."

"You're fault―who are you?"

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter," He said softly, gently getting Lisa's hand and kissing the back of it. Lisa flushed in surprise and Ben and Dean traded shocked looks. "I'm really sorry, it was all my fault. Violence is never an option and I should of remembered that. I have a kid at home as well and would be disappointed if Teddy had done the same."

"C-Child?" Lisa blinked in shock at what was happening. She still didn't really know who this attractive brit was but he was dreamy none the less.

"Yep!" Harry pulled out his wallet with a picture of Teddy and showed Lisa with a proud grin. "My boy is only three but I understand wanting to teach your kids to be nice to everyone. Again, I am terribly sorry. It wasn't my place to teach him anything."

"It-It's fine," Lisa paused, reaching for Ben's hand. She looked too Dean and took a breath. "If you'll excuse us."

"Lisa―" Dean tried but the woman shut him down immediately.

"Just leave us alone!"

Dean sighed, watching them leave, waving to Ben. Harry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze. He could tell, no matter what Dean said, he was hurt at being rejected so brashly by a woman he obviously cared deeply about.

"Hey, kudos for the whole _'I'm a father and a handsome brit'_ act."

"Oh, it wasn't an act, sweetheart," Harry teased, a mischievous smile on his face. "I really am a father and a handsome brit."

Dean shook his head with a laugh as both headed back to the Impala.

* * *

Sam was on his computer doing research when Dean and Harry walked in. He was surprised to see the twenty year old on Dean's back. Dean gave Sam a look that said _Say anything and I will murder you in your sleep and they will never find the body._ He dumped Harry right onto Sam's lap, making the younger Winchester squeak in surprise, a red blush forming on his cheekbones. Harry yelped at the sudden drop before peering at Sam's computer, obviously not minding the closeness.

"Something's wrong with the kids in this town."

"Tell me about it. So, what do you know about changlings?" If anyone noticed how Sam's voice seemed to be a bit higher in pitch, nobody said anything.

"Evil monster babies?"

"Well," Harry paused, thinking. "Not necessarily...babies...shit," Harry realized, moving to look closer at the computer screen. Sam bit his lip, hand coming to rest on Harry's side to stop the younger man from squirming.

"Yeah, there's uh there's one at every victims house. So, changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. There were marks on the windowsill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood."

"But, where are the real kids?" Harry asked, turning to look worriedly at Sam. Sam felt his heart flutter at the genuine concern Harry obviously held for the children.

"They stash them underground somewhere."

"Then we better start looking."

"Wait," Harry paused, looking at Dean. "So _any_ kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?"

"Yep."

A small realization crossed Dean's eyes as Harry continued. "We need to check on Ben!"

"Who?" Sam asked but was ignored. Harry hopped off Sam and pulled him to the door, Dean following quickly. The Impala roared to life and Dean sped off to the Braeden's house. Harry opted to stay in the car while Dean rushed up to Lisa's house. It was only a few minutes later when the oldest Winchester hopped back in, eyes worried.

"They took Ben, he's changed."

"Shit," Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I checked his windows."

"Blood?" Sam asked softly, eyes worried.

"I don't think it is blood and I think I know where the kids are," Dean said.

"Then let's go," Harry urged. Dean started the impala and the three drove toward a construction area. New houses were being built and right in front of them were mounds of red clay.

"That's what was on the windows. You take the front, me and Harry will take the back."

Harry followed Dean quickly, pausing to clutch Sam's arm, "Be careful." And rushing off after the older brother. Sam nodded even though Harry was already gone and scouted the front. Harry and Dean opened the back to the house, Harry flicking his wand out with a quiet lumos. The light flickered, guiding them as they moved through the construction.

"Nifty little thing, isn't it," Dean mumbled.

"When it wants to be," Harry muttered back, quickly Noxing it as human sized cages came into view. "Ben!" Harry sighed in relief at the familiar face.

"Dean, Harry!" Ben called, looking less scared and more relieved than he previously was. Dean immediately started breaking the locks, ushering the terrified children out of the cages. Harry gazed to the window, hip checking Dean lightly and making a motion to move the kids back. With a slight grunt, Harry elbowed the glass, it shattering on him and giving the kids an exit.

"Here," Ben said, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to Harry. The brit smiled and placed it on the window.

"C'mon, kiddo."

"Them first."

Harry and Dean traded looks before nodding, getting the children one by one out the window, making sure none of them get cut on the glass.

"Dean!" Sam's voice called, said man running in. "There's a mother changling."

"A _mother_ changling?" Dean asked, looking exasperated and annoyed.

"You guys get the kids out," Harry stated. "There's one more cage left, get the kids out and run. I'll take care of the mama."

"Harry no―"

"Look," Harry sighed. "You're _my_ charges. It's my job to keep you safe when I can. It'll be fine. Hurry up!" Harry flashed them a toothy grin before running down the way Sam came in. Both Winchester's cursed before moving to unlock the second cage and help the children get free.

Harry quietly moved his way through the house, green eyes glowing in the darkness with an almost feral look to them. With hunter-like sharpness, he turned and shoved away the Mother Monster which was creeping up behind him. She squealed in outrage, face an ugly muck and tried attacking him again. Harry was agile in his movements, hissing only when she got a lucky cut on his cheek. He whipped out his wand, managing to corner the ugly beast and yelled, " _Incendio!"_

The Mother changling shrieked in pain as she burnt into a crisp. Harry panted, wiping his cheek and unknowingly smearing his blood before making his way out of the house. The children, Dean and Sam were waiting anxiously. When Harry arrived, the Winchester's breathed a small sigh of relief. Harry grinned cheekily, accepting the hug Ben threw at him.

"Let's get you kids home."

* * *

Harry realized that this hunt messed up both Winchester's more than they liked to admit. Dean had been quiet and wistful since they got back to the motel, leaving quickly for the local bar before they left town. Sam stuck himself at the park or library, coming back later with a thinking face. Harry stayed in the motel room, quietly healing his injuries, checking up on his team and also calling Teddy. Harry peered up at Sam with a slight frown, it deepening when he caught scent of sulfur residue.

"Were you with Ruby?"

Sam looked at Harry with surprise, mouth open to ask how he knew before closing, a small guilty look on his face, "I...yeah."

"Is she a demon?"

"...Yeah."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Sam..."

"No, look, she said―she said she could help."

"Demons lie. It's what they do."

"She said she could help Dean," Sam admitted, looking down as he sat shoulder to shoulder with his companion. Harry was silent, mind rolling over the information.

"I don't trust her."

"Neither do I...but it's the only shot I have."

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked, turning to Sam. Sam met his gaze, staring into the deep emerald eyes with a small shuddering breath.

"Yes," He answered without hesitation.

"Then trust that believing Ruby isn't a good idea," When Sam opened his mouth to protest, Harry cut him off and continued. "I swear to you, Sam. I will do everything I can to save your big brother. You just gotta believe in me, okay?" Harry placed his hand on top of Sam's, his smooth palm rubbing over Sam's tense knuckles. The younger Winchester took a deep breath before nodding, meeting Harry's gaze head on.

"Always."

 **Words: 4,829**

 **Not as long as the last one but I feel like I added more Sam/Harry in it so forgive me?**


End file.
